The Alternate Mind
by Soundwave SIC
Summary: I wrote this on my notepad one day for no reason other than I was curious how far I could get with it, feel free to review and let me know what you think, it's more of a one-shot to see if it's plausible enough to be read.


Symbiosis, a mutual interaction between two life forms to reach a equally beneficial coexistence, in the most simplistic fashion it could merely refer to the clown fish feeding upon small invertebrates that would otherwise be harmful to sea anemone whilst in other ways it would refer to persistent biological interaction and some beings excel at such a thing, increasing the hosts abilities and life, others though become parasitic and harmful to the host and those around; but that's simply a story for another time.

A twist in fate was easily the best logical explanation for the outcome that even the seers couldn't predict, even less attempt to do anything but chuckle about, in the simple park located in England a young orphaned boy named Harry Potter was implanted with an alien species simply known as Symbiotes a being that excelled at symbiosis bonding with a host to increase it's own life expectancy.

Consciousness came painfully slow, it seemed to be an eternity for the entity almost losing itself in the need to feel it's own oneness a definitive question rising from the depths, who was it? Odd it didn't have a title for itself, even though one could easily be obtained from the knowledge it possessed from it's predecessor; obviously a name was needed something definitive of the sudden sentience gained after such a long gestation period. As it pondered upon a title for itself a need began to fill itself shifting the otherwise goo like form of its biomass the begin slither out of the confines of its meteor based home, it senses flaring to like to locate a host in its immediate area; all around the gelatinous creature specks of life Force began to flare noting the brightest of them being close or began to move in that direction it's bonding would be stealthy as its predecessor own would, no harm would befall its host unlike others of its kind this symbiote and its line were more for supporting the host and benefitting enterally instead of consuming the host after its usefulness reached an end. Reaching its query the being shifted its own biomass to latch onto its hosts back? It contained no knowledge of this species so it would assume based on its predecessor and its previous host bondings, parting its biomass to microscopic levels it began to assimilate itself with the host body and with such an action another mind suddenly began to fill the blank spaces it's own biologically implanted memories, but did not hold answers for the curious creature on what it it's name should be, though it was a curious intelligence not it's own as if it was always there intimately connected almost as if a singularity existed between the two.

With a caress of thought the minds blended flowing over one another learning and bonding on levels unheard of before to any human, a young boy was it's host curious was the entity noticing the boys own curiosity at the sudden presence he could sense within his own mind. The entity studied it's young host as it slowly boned to his body on a molecular level unseen in most symbiotes, it's mass latching itself to his blood stream, molecular structure, and various other biological locations . . It would make contact, speak to it's host and establish a strong bond that would ensure it's continued survival, small probes of intellect brushed out touching the boys own, soft words flowing without being spoke a simple feminine tone to the normally sexless entity taking a gender identity easily used to comfort the young teen "Hello.." It's words unspoken yet telepathically enunciated to the boy, startling him from his angst filled pondering.

With his eyelids clenched closed and a soft annoyed sigh coming from slightly parted lips as thoughts swirled in anger at the bulling he was subjected to everyday day, enraged at the cruel mistreatment the orphan faced he'd let his lips curl back in a soft snarl spotting one of his torments walking out from the school building probably after serving detention for some childish act the boy had committed. The boy sat in silence swinging slowly back and forth on the swing with each stroke of his legs the swing rising higher from the ground a rather odd sensation filling his mind almost as if something else was there, filled with a child like curiosity and wonderment the boy merely decided it was probably a delayed reaction from stressful day closing his eyes the young adult went to swing forward before his eyes snapped open falling over himself at the soft tone baring a light hint of insanity.

Questioning his own sanity after hearing such a voice he merely ignored hoping it was a trick of his own vivid imagination before his own wonderment at the voice caused him to speak out "H-hello?." He stuttered over the words unsure of his own blatantly questionable sanity at speaking to a sudden voice in his head not expecting a response he went to stand only to slip and fall as the voice spoke again. "Salutations, my precious little host.." The feminine voice coo'ed softly in such a fashion the boy couldn't help, but to blush a fiery red cheeks quickly colored a bright crimson comparable to a tomato for reasons beyond his understanding.


End file.
